


Moonlight

by yoonoh214



Series: Nct drabbles I write at ungodly hours [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasy, First Love, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lunar Citizen Lee Donghyuck, M/M, Teenagers, dreams become marks reality, mark lee is sad and lonely, mental health, moonlight comes to the rescue, nct drabbles i write at ungodly hours, otherwise known as Moonlight, valedictorian mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoh214/pseuds/yoonoh214
Summary: Mark never knew he could hold Moonlight in his hands till the night he held him.Every night Mark begins to have very vivid dreams. Of what? He doesn't remember all too well since he isn't in the most wonderful mind set of his life. But what he can say is that he looks forward to Moonlight that's been in every single one of his nightly slumbers
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Nct drabbles I write at ungodly hours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439326
Kudos: 18





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with another Markhyuck drabble and I'm putting it in a series so please stay tuned for more !! :)
> 
> note:  
\- The title is based on a song called 'Moonlight' by Ariana Grande  
\- 'Moonlight' is Haechan's name in Mark's dreams but Mark doesn't know his actual name  
\- Haechan's look : https://pin.it/bdkaonmbz26oka  
\- Mark's look : https://pin.it/v5ju5gbwnze725
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!♡♡

_Another night , another dream and it seems like he can't leave just yet. He wants to stay for just a bit longer with Moonlight who is currently in front of him while casually gazing at the planets and stars above both of them_

_"What's seems to be bothering you Mark?", Moonlight asked while sensing the lingering stare he was given by the older._

_"Do you ever think about what would happen if I just stopped dreaming about this? About you?.." Mark finishes off warily while fixated directly at Moonlight's favorite constellation in the night sky._

_"You think so? I'm pretty sure this is the most real it's gonna get from reality." Moonlight emitted a sound like giggles that Mark can play for hours on repeat._  
_"Yeah... that's what I keep telling myself too Moonlight...."_

Mark abruptly wakes up to the sound of the alarm going off too close to his ear. He groans when he is met with the dark blue ceiling he's been waking up to for the last 18 years of his life.

He doesn't like what the day holds in store for him at all. It's 7 in the morning and he dreads going to school when he can just fall asleep and make up for the lack of sleep he's been having.

Mark doesn't want to admit it but the reason for not wanting to go to school is because of the new transfer student he's going to have to show around school today. He almost breaks down at the dreading moment cause his anxiety is through the fucking roof right now. His introverted personality never gets him anywhere outside of school. Mark has never has been to a typical Highschool party, never smoked or drank with the cool kids or has even considered going out and socializing just for the fun of it.

Mark literally goes to school to be spoken when needed to and do work when asked to then comes straight home. He doesn't interact with anyone other than his group of friends in lunch where they're all glued to their textbooks in the library finishing early (late for others) homework. But today is an expection where he's has to show the new kid around school for unnecessary extra credit his Trig teacher offered him.

Mark finally arises from the comfort of his bed while heading to the bathroom where he tossels his hair and puts on his round glasses. The everday outfit consists of ripped black jeans paired with a black hoodie and checkered vans. He could have put more effort since he is meeting a new student but might as well give someone the first impression that Highschool sucks even for a valedictorian student.

He leaves home, catches an empty bus to where he starts to dose off while the drive to school and listening to throwback Justin Beiber songs. Scary thoughts starts to over power anything else as he is trying to think about topics to bring up if things were to get awkward real fast when meeting the new kid. He just hopes that he'll show the kid around and never see them again for the rest of his senior year.

Semi-good things come to an end where the moment Mark has not been waiting for. He walks up to the entrance of the school while being scared shitless and heads straight to the main office where the new kid is hopefully not waiting for him. The hallways seem scarily more empty at 8 in the morning. School doesn't start till 8:30 but Mark is always 20 minutes early and sits in the classroom as students start arriving to homeroom. Which is where he wants to head to at this very moment and not at the direction where his anxiety is currently spiking up at every step of the way.

_Is it too late to turn back?_

_Or does he need extra credit for Trig?_

_Yes. Yes he does._

Mark quickly thinks of a prayer in his head before turning the door handle to the main office. He expects the new kid waiting for him at the visiting chairs looking either intimidating or lost but finds that there is no one there. Mark starts to think that the new kid isn't in school today while exhaling a small sigh of relief. 

He goes to exit back out with a slight smile and is excited to head towards homeroom. Mark comes to a halt when his name is suddenly being called out right behind him.

"Mark! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting.", the principal calls out and he turns slowly at the direction of her voice.

What he least expected was a pretty boy standing next to her might he add. He quickly scans the boy up and down in fear of being caught staring. He noticed that he seems to be the same height as Mark but maybe a few centimeters taller and way more longer legs than himself. He's dressed the opposite of what Mark thinks is a first good impression. The pretty boy has nice black jeans that aren't ripped, paired with black boots and a nice denim jacket over a white tee. Mark can reevaluate his own fashion choice later but what throws him of is the familiarity of the boy's face. He can't seem to put a finger on it and he starts to feel deja vu when pretty boy is the first to speak out.

"Hello! My name is Donghyuck but you can call me Haechan.", he reaches out his hand for a greeting with a bright smile as Mark flinches a bit at the sudden introduction.

"Uhm, Hi.. I'm Mark." He returns the gesture unsurely and a bit slow when Haechan speaks up once again.

"I'm hoping to get along with eachother well Mark cause I really need help catching up on our classes." Haechan speaks with a smile on his face as if he's expecting for Mark to realize something. For some reason Mark finds that smile really endearing but catches on to what Haechan spoke about really quickly.

"Our classes?", Mark questions out loud unintentionally. He turns at the direction of the principle with a slight flush on his face hoping for an explanation and a save on his end as well. 

"I figured Haechan will progress much more faster if I placed him with the same schedule as you, Mark. And comparing his grades with yours, he right up in the AP and Honors with you! Please know this is for the best of him and yourself in school terms. Now you may head to your classes both of you." The principal states the last sentence with a grin on her face while heading back to her office room.

Both boys stare at her retreating back of the principal up until the door finally shuts behind her and both boys look at eachother once more. Haechan smiles widely and Mark knows he's screwed with the new boy in school already.

*°☆.•

"So Mark..? What's your favorite subject?" Haechan speaks up shyly while heading to the 2nd floor. Mark showed him around the 1st floor without much to say and thinks that Haechan isn't much of a talkative person. Or so he thinks.

"Well I think Trig isn't as horrible people make it to be. You'll be able to understand it at first then catch up easily." Mark says while looking at his feet walking up the first flight of stairs when Haechan stops to catch his breath.

"Ahh I see..So you're one of those people." As he left the statement into the air, Haechan started heading up the stairs while Mark stood still. Giving him a confused look at his retreating back.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Haechan looks back and gives a slight smile at Mark to only turn back around.

"You know, you're one of those people who gets math at first glance. As for me I was struggling with Trig at my old school." Haechan states as he holds the door open for Mark. He totally doesn't blush at the small gesture but is suddenly curious as to why Haechan even moved schools in the first place. 

As if Haechan read his mind (or hopefully not) he brings up the topic as him and Mark head to homeroom.

"Yeah my old school sucked by the way. Like everyone was just so mean.. and grumpy so when I found out I was moving I was happy to leave from that hell hole.", he says and Mark turns to the small window of the door when they get to the front of homeroom.

"You don't have to worry about that here. Most people aren't mean and grumpy. I just choose not to deal with people that are." Mark answers back when Haechan smiles and looks down slightly at Mark when he isn't looking. 

"I hope _you're_ not mean and grumpy Mark." The taller emphasize while he giggles and pokes at Mark's shoulder. 

But Mark quickly turns his head and now has his eyes wide opened with his lips opened slightly as his face feels to drain quickly of color. He knows that giggle. He knows that all too well. It just that he can't believe he's even hearing it right at this point in time. Mark knows when he's going batshit crazy cause trust him, he's had his moments. Insomnia is definitely taking a toll on him and he's honestly terrified. He doesn't want to to give his hope up cause this can't be happening right now...

_"Moonlight?"_

Mark whispers the familiar name in disbelief. He prays to god that he's not going to look like a crazy pubescent boy infront of pretty boy he's met no less than 30 minutes ago. If this all goes wrong he might just well fake passing out. Or he might as well not show up to school for the next week and if that does end up happening then he's never gonna graduate and his life is sadly over cause he never got to watch Rilakkuma and Kaoru and oh man-

"Wow Markie took you this long? I was wondering how long I was going to keep keep up with this new human interaction!", Haechan speaks with gleam and hugs Mark as if they were long lost friends or something.

He pulls back with a wide smile and it's dropped quickly as he stares at Mark's frightened face that hasn't changed since his realization, "Wait. Are you okay Markie? Are you breathing? Let me check hold on."

Haechan places his ear against Mark's chest to make sure that he's even alive at this point. As if that would make his heart stop from coming out of his chest if the person he's been dreaming of isn't currently standing so close in proximity. How is Mark supposed to react? This has to be a sick joke someone is pulling right? Mark needs his questions answered at this moment in time so he puts a hold on learning literatures that's currently being taught in homeroom and drags Haechan by the arm down the hallway.

Mark rushes Haechan into the bathroom and checks the 3 stalls to make sure they're empty. Once the coast is clear he locks the door to the restroom and looks over at Haechan again.

"What the hell?", Mark's eyes follow Haechan where he is propped on top of the sink as if he's getting ready to explain this situation."Moonlight...where did you come from?"

A few moment of silence and Haechan softly smiles at Mark's appearance right now. He's not even sure on where to even begin so he gestures Mark to be perched on the bathroom sink.

"I know, you're just as confused as I am.", Haechan stares down at his boots as he seems to gather his thoughts,"let me just start off by saying that I was sent here on a urgent mission. The Moon Guardians ordered Lunar Citizens to help people like you. My mission wasn't supposed to happen until 2055 but the current circumstances came very soon than my personal Moon Guardian has expected..which means that you aren't in the most healthiest mindset at the moment cause it seems to be driving you to a negative direction in life. Am I correct?"

Haechan looks up from his shoes and looks over at Mark with a soft smile. Mark numbly nods and let's a moment a long silence pass to let Haechan know he can continue speaking.

"And do you know why I need to pass this mission, Markie?", Mark shakes his head this time staring into those honey brown eyes,"Because you're alone right now. And nobody deserves to be alone in dark time like these."

Mark shifts on each foot when he doesn't know what to say other than,"I trust you."

His Moonlight replies,"You are my trust."

☆

Mark invites Haechan to stay over his house after a long day of school. To say that today was eventful, is an understatement. Mark had to introduce Haechan to his group of friends who had no problem letting the "new kid in school" fit right into the pact. Everyone seems to love Haechan who has a contagious laugh and a glowing smile. Mark still isn't over his dream boy coming to life but it's slowly started to fade as Haechan seems to fit in very naturally. He had the courage to invite Moonlight over his home and show him more of his uneventful life.

So he does just that.

Both are going to head to sleep since both boys need to process that they finally get to see eachother at this moment in time. However, Mark offers Haechan to sleep on his bed while he lays a few blankets and pillows on the floor besides it.

"No need to Markie.", Haechan spoke up while extending his arm to softly grab the bottom of Mark's pj shirt.

He moved both himself and Mark over to the bed. While getting under the covers, Mark speaks up.

"Hold on."

Mark realized that he needs to get something from his dresser from across his small room to retrieve a must have to at least have a descents night sleep.

He opens the drawer where he keeps his jewelry and accessories and pulls out a amethyst stone necklace.

Mark turns towards Haechan and holds up the object for him to show.

"You actually kept it?", Haechan asked in disbelief. 

"I always slept with it ever since you gave it to me in my dreams. I felt that if I were to sleep with it... I hoped that I can finally sleep without the...you know.. thoughts running through my head.", Mark explains as he runs his finger over the beautiful purple stone.

Haechan feels warmth in his chest as Mark looks at his with a gentle gaze of admiration. He hoped that if he gave something to Mark in his dreams that it would be something that he can hold on to in the real world. He didn't expect it to actually be physically held in Mark's hands.

"And do you remember what I said if you ever have those evil thoughts in your head?", his Moonlight questioned knowingly.

He rises up from Mark's bed as he stands infront of the boy and wraps both of his small hands over Mark's damaged wrists.

"It's only a bad day,"

_"Not a bad life."_  
_"Not a bad life."_

The moon light is lighting up the back of Haechans head making him look more of like an angel sent from above rather than being sent from a different planet.

A few beats of comfortable silence pass by before Haechan speaks up once again.

"You can always count on me, you know that Mark right?", Moonlight ever so whispers in close proximity to the boy he vowed to treasure and save from anything and everything.

"Of course I can."

"Promise me one other thing will you?"

"Yeah?"

"That you'll love me as much as I love you."

Mark thinks that there wouldn't be a even better opportunity than to just lean in and safely keep their promise till the end of time.


End file.
